Memory
by Tsamo
Summary: Roxas and Naminé have been dating for a few years now, and everything is going great, that is until a tragic accident tears their world apart. RoxasXNaminé


**Chapter One: Past and Present (Heavily Edited)**

Notes:

(Original) Well it's finally here, the first chapter of Memory, This chapter is starting off four years in the past, but it will work it's way into the present time of the story.

- (Updated) Uh, no it hasn't been like three years since I've touched this fanfic. I swear _… So yeah, I was looking over some of my old work, and just felt the urge to edit this, so well, I did. I have no clue if I'll even continue past this point, but I really feel like I want to try this time.

**Ages in the past: 14**

**Ages in the present time of the story: 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.**

**Naminé and her boyfriend Roxas walked hand in hand down the streets of Twilight Town. The two had been dating for about a six months, but they had known each other since childhood. Today was special, as it marked the start of summer vacation. They were slated to high school once it was over, and it was very likely their schedules and lives in general would become very hectic thanks to this change. With this in mind, Roxas, Naminé and two of their close friends agreed to spend as much time together as possible until then.**

"**Where are we supposed to meet up with them again?" Naminé asked as they continued walking along, Roxas was somewhat leading a few steps ahead, but their fingers stayed laced together.**

"**The ice cream parlor in the mall, don't you remember?" Roxas chuckled at the forgetfulness of his other half. **

"**No, not really." She laughed with him as they neared the entrance of the Twilight Town mall.**

"**You have the worst memory, I swear!" Roxas exclaimed as they walked inside the mall.**

"**Hey! My memory isn't that bad, and besides at least I'll never forget you!" She laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.**

"**That's right, you wont." He then freed his hand from hers, and put his arm around her waist.**

"**Yeah! I couldn't forget you even if I tried!"**

"**Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, shoving her shoulder in a teasing manner.**

"**Oh, nothing!" She giggled as they entered the ice-cream shop.**

"**Hey! What took you two so long?" Someone with an impatient tone called out once they entered.**

**The voice belonged to none other than their bubbly friend Rikku. She and Naminé had been friends since they were younger, but Roxas only warmed up to her once he and Naminé had started dating. As a child, he found her obnoxious and unbearable. Now, after learning to look past her shortcomings, he considered her a dear friend.**

"**Rikku, we were supposed to meet here at 12:00, it's 12:01." Roxas couldn't help but laugh at her idea of 'late'**

"**Exactly, you're late." She scolded. It was hard to discern whether she was serious or not.**

"**He he.. Sorry Rikku." Naminé apologized while rubbing the back of her head. After knowing her for so long, Naminé knew it was easier to go a long with what would please Rikku, no matter how irrational she was being.**

"**Hey…, where's Sora?" Roxas asked curiously. Like Rikku was to Naminé, Sora had been his 'partner in crime' for as long as he could remember. It wasn't like him to skip out on anything, especially when it involved his friends. Roxas couldn't help but feel worried that something bad had happened.**

"**I don't know! He's late too!" Rikku sighed. "Am I the only one who really cares about this…?"**

"**Hey.. Isn't that him over there..?" Naminé interrupted, pointed to the glass doors at the back of the shop.**

**Looking through it, Sora could be seen lounging on a bench. His arms were folded behind his head and he was tapping his feet, as if waiting for something.**

"**What's he doing over there by himself?" Rikku questioned, squinting her eyes a little to make sure it was really Sora they were looking at.**

"**No idea. Maybe he forgot we were meeting inside? I'll go get him." Roxas began walking toward the doors, but someone grabbed his arm and prevented him from moving.**

"**What are you doing?" He turned his head and saw that Naminé was the one who had grabbed hold of him. He tried to wrestle free of her grasp, but she wouldn't let go.**

"**Stop it! Look what Sora's doing now."**

**If Naminé hadn't said anything, Roxas probably never would have noticed that Sora wasn't quite so alone anymore.**

**Sitting next to him was none other than Kairi, the token popular girl. She was wealthy, good-looking, well liked and successful. Not to mention she was callous, conceited and manipulating. And to the dismay of his friends, it now seemed she had taken a shine to Sora, who had, as far as they knew, never shown any previous interest in her.. **

**The group continued to observe the bizarre scene that was unfolding. They watched as Kairi laughed and flipped her shiny auburn hair over her shoulder, before rising to her feet and tugging on Sora's hand, pulling him up to his feet.**

**He gave her his trademark cheesy grin, and hand in hand, they walked off to another section of the mall. Sora didn't even seem to take notice of the ice cream parlor, or expressions of shock on the faces of the kids staring through the glass door.**

"**I think he just ditched us…" Remarked a confused Rikku.**

"**I think you're right.." Naminé said glumly, feeling just as clueless as her friend.**

"**I knew this would happen." Roxas said quietly. He seemed surprised as they were all watching Sora, but not exactly in the same way the girls had been.**

"**Huh?" Both girls said in unison, turning towards him.**

"**Well, it happened at the park a few months ago, when Sora and I were playing Blitzball. I never thought anything would come of it.."**

**---**

**-Flashback-**

"**Are you planning on asking Naminé out anytime soon?" Sora asked, nudging Roxas in the arm.**

"**Don't rush me! I'll ask her soon!" His face turning a bright shade of red at the question.**

"**Well you better hurry up, I'm tired of you yapping about her all day long." Sora laughed.**

"**I don't 'yap' about her Sora." Roxas shot back, feeling more defensive than embarrassed now.**

**Sora merely laughed. "Well, think whatever you want.."**

"**Whatever." Roxas sighed, "So are we going to play or what?"**

"**You know it!" Sora cheered. Suddenly, he threw the ball to Roxas without warning, and his friend dove out of the way to avoid it. **

**The sight of Roxas lying there with his mouth full of grass was just too great. Sadly, his laughter was cut short by a scream, that was followed by a thud. It seemed as though he had hit a girl who was walking by.**

"**Oh, shit! Sora yelled, wasting no time in running over to her.**

"**Wow, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" His face was about as red as Roxas's had been earlier. Attempting to be polite, he extended his hand to her.**

"**Ugh, wow." She murmured to herself, rubbing her head in the spot where the ball must have hit. "Hm? Yeah I'm fine." She said, appearing to notice Sora now. Seeing his hand, the girl smiled and took it.**

"**What's your name?" He immediately asked once the girl was on her feet again. Something about her seemed so familiar, but he couldn't seem to put a name with the face.**

"**Kairi." She said simply. It seemed she was under the impression that he was so well known, only her first name was needed/**

"**Whoa! You're not the same Kairi from Twilight Town High School, are you?" Apparently her previous assumption had been correct.**

"**The very same!" The girl giggled, she appeared to be loving the attention.**

"**You seem so different outside of school.." Sora said, just looking at her.**

"**What do you mean?" Her tone was flighty and innocent**

"**Uh, Nothing.. Hey.. Want to go out for some ice cream? My treat!" Judging by the expression on his face, even Sora was surprised by his forwardness with the girl.**

"**Sure!" Kairi exclaimed, and without hesitation she grabbed his hand and they walked off, leaving Roxas (who had been watching from afar) confused and alone.**

**---**

**-End Flashback-**

"**He just left you like that…, For Kairi?" Naminé cried out in disbelief.**

"**Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself. I didn't really think about it again until now. I mean he never mentioned her, right? And I never saw them together.." Roxas scratched his head as he tried to make sense of the whole thing.**

"**Why didn't you tell us right away?" Naminé asked him, she sounded a bit hurt that Roxas wouldn't even confide in her about this.**

**He simply shrugged. "I don't know, it was just weird. Plus, like I said, I never expected anything like this would happen.."**

"**I guess it doesn't really matter now.." Naminé said softly. She looked back and forth at the sad looks on her friends face. There was a pause before she spoke again. "So.., is anyone still in the mood for ice cream..?" This was her attempt at moving on to a lighter subject.**

**Rikku shook her head. "No thanks.."**

**Roxas didn't even respond.**

**---**

**(Four years later)**

**Ever since that point, the relationship between Sora and the others became very strained. Now that he and Kairi were openly together, he only viewed his friends as annoyances. They assumed this had to do with the influence she seemed to have over him, and that he would come to his senses with time.**

**Unfortunately, not everything in life goes the way one would want. Sora's neglect of his friends increased with each passing day. It escalated from simply skipping out on planned meetings, taking weeks to return any phone calls, or attempts to contact him. Until it finally came to the point where he was ignoring them all together.**

**He now felt much more at home in Kairi's artificial world, with her artificial friend. Sora had become someone he swore he never would. And he never looked back.**

**The boy's indifference seemed to affect Roxas the most, for there was a time where he and Sora had been like brothers. It crushed him to see where his old friend's loyalties truly lied, if Naminé and Rikku hadn't stuck by his side, it probably would have been much harder for him to get through.**

**Even now, with the gang entering college, the situation remained unchanged. And even though Rikku, Naminé, and Roxas were still as close as ever, things never felt quite the same after Sora moved on to 'better' friends.**

**(In the high school parking lot, Rikku's point of view)**

**Rikku was leaning on her car while holding a piece of paper in her hands. She couldn't help but smile with pride as she looked it over. It was her high school diploma, which she had received only a mere two hours before.**

**After she was done admiring her accomplishment, she pulled her car keys out of her jean pocket and unlocked the door. Once the diploma and been carefully placed in the passengers seat, she hopped in, slamming her car door shut once situated. Just as she was about to pull out of the parking lot though, someone began to bang frantically on her car window. Understandably surprised, she let out a little shriek before rolling down the window. It was her long time friend Roxas, and he looked almost insane.**

"**Oh my god, Roxas! Are you alright?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.**

**It took her a moment to notice how hard he was breathing. He must have ran to get here. "I'm… glad I caught you.." He began, huffing a little. "Can I ask you a question?"**

**Rikku arched an eyebrow at his odd behavior. If all he wanted to do was ask her a question, couldn't he have saved himself trouble and called her?**

"**Do you.. think Naminé will like this?" He asked, as he pulled a small velvet box from his back pocket and opened it up to reveal a diamond ring.**

**Rikku gasped at the sight. "Oh my gosh! Roxas is this real?"**

**Roxas nodded as he placed the box back in his pocket. He appeared much calmer now than before**

"**So.... Was that… what I thought it was?" She asked, trying her best to withhold her excitement until she got an answer**

**He nodded again, then proceeded to twiddle with his thumbs a bit. Rikku figured he was probably a nervous wreck because of all of this.**

"**Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! That's so great!" Her mind clouded be excitement, she swung her car door open, hitting Roxas in the process.**

"**Oof!" He shouted as he hit the ground.**

"**Oh no, Roxas! I'm sorry!" Rikku hopped out of her car and helped him off the ground.**

**Roxas dusted himself off and grinned. "Ouch, It's alright, just don't say anything, okay?"**

"**You have my word." Rikku made a motion has if she were closing an invisible zipper over her mouth. "So when are you going to ask her?"**

"**Well you know how I'm taking her on that cruise next week to celebrate graduation? I'm asking her then."**

"**Oh I'm so happy for you two!" Rikku gushed, and pulled Roxas into a bone crushing hug. "Hey, what time is it?" Rikku asked, releasing Roxas from her grip.**

**He took a deep breath before answering "Uh, 6:30 I think."**

"**Oh man! I've got to go, my mom wants to take me out to dinner, I don't want to be late!" Rikku gave Roxas's hand a squeeze before climbing into her car and driving off. As she was going, she poked her head out of the car window and shouted "If I don't see you, good luck lover boy!" **

**She couldn't believe Roxas was going to propose to Naminé! It was going to take every ounce of strength she had to keep this a secret.**


End file.
